


A Meeting of Yellow and Red

by AnimeLover4Life



Series: A meeting between Yellow & Red [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abduction, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Seduction, Bathing in pubic, Bathing/Washing, Breast Fucking, Caught "in the Act", Character Death, Cheating, Cliffhangers, Comedy, Daydreaming, Dirty Thoughts, Embarrassment, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Fucking, Hiding in Plain Sight, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kidnapping, Loneliness, Masterbation, Masterbation Outside, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Older Woman/Younger Man, Part 1 of 5, Partnership, Past Character Death, Peeping, Pool, Possible Character Death, Private Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Suspense, Thoughts of Rape, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Underwater Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kushina Uzumaki is all by herself.  Her boys (Minato and Naruto are away on a mission together).  Little does she know, that there is another certain blonde figure that she's going to be introduced to, and he wants to make 'art' with the redhead.  What will become of this?  I don't own Naruto!!!  (Deidara has a couple special abilities in this story, & I'm proud to give them to him!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting of Yellow and Red

Boy, it really sucks when you have no company around. It had been a couple of days since Tsunade sent Minato and Naruto on a mission to the Hidden Rock Village. 'So guys, I'm counting on you to make sure 'the threat' doesn't make it to this village. Can I trust you two?', Tsunade asked the father-son duo. 'Absolutely' the two of them answered at the same time. 

"Gosh I'm bored. I think I'm going to take a bath outside", Kushina told herself. Not one to think on things like these too much, that's exactly what she did. Within minutes, she was outside of the Namikaze compound, with a towel wrapped around her sexy form. She had the towel on just in case the boys got home earlier than expected. The last thing that she wanted was for the two of them to get home, and for Naruto to get an eye-full of her fully naked. She carefully looked around her to see if the coast was clear (if there were 'intruders' nearby), and dropped the towel and sunk into the family pool that she had all to herself. 

Meanwhile: A blonde Rouge-ninja was walking around with an annoying masked comrade in tow. "So Deidara, when do you think we are going to catch the Nine-Tails, huh?", Tobi asked. 

"When you shut-up, that's when yeah". Deidara wasn't sure how much more he could handle this. He didn't know what was worse. Having an ex-partner that thought his 'art' was better than yours, or having a current partner that could say something so stupid, that would throw you off of the deep-end? 

While he couldn't do anything about Sasori, he would have to do something about his 'Tobi' problem. "Tobi, stop", and the masked-man stopped on a dime. "I want to play a game. Are you interested?", Deidara asked, knowing full-well what of what "game" he had in mind. Tobi was excited and putt his both of his arms behind his head. 

"What kind of game do you have in mind?", Tobi asked in wonder. Hiding a smirk from his Akatsuki comrade, he gave his answer. "The game's called; Outrun the C-2 birds,...or DIE", Deidara shouted the last part before making spreading his arms out came and a pair of C-2 birds appeared out of nowhere and began their decent towards the blonde's annoying comrade. "Don't you think that this is a little excessive....partner", Tobi's voice got quieter and quieter as he began running for his life, wondering what he could've done to upset his partner.

"Well, now that that's over with, now I can get back to work. After that's done, I can finally focus on getting my "art" done. Showing Sasori was true "art" is all about, hmm". His walk continued until he thought he had heard something. Not knowing what or who is was, he hid behind a tree, to help conceal his presence. 'I swear, if that's Tobi making those noises, I really need to be more detailed when making my "works" of art. 

"Ahh, this feels so gooood", he thought though he dared not to look behind the tree, but he could defiantly tell that it was a female's voice. Trying not to give his cover away, he peaked from behind the tree, and he saw it. By it, he meant the most beautiful looking woman that he had ever set his eyes on. Kushina's imagination went wild as she felt strong hands grab her breasts from behind; squeezing them roughly as gentle lips kissed the side of her neck. This scent was of Minato-Kun. This touch was of her husband, Minato Namikaze. 'Kushina' She heard him whisper in a low voice; his hot breath caressing her neck. 'I want you.' Her fantasies only served to arouse her further. 

The redhead whimpered softly as her right hand left her breast, rubbing down her chest and past her stomach to her most private region. Her cheeks matched her hair from what she had done to herself, and it only went down hill from there as how wet she moaned loudly from her index and middle fingers brushing against her clit. She couldn't hold back the volume of her moan; praying the forest surroundings would be enough to muffle the screams that would be coming out of her mouth.  
“Minato-Kun...” She whimpered out as she closed her eyes. The moment she closed her eyes, her other senses were overcome with another presence. 'Minato-kun.' She thought to herself. The redhead resisted the urge to open her eyes. Inoue knew it was just her overactive imagination again, but she didn't want it to end. She felt her back pressed against the surrounding of the pool side as she spread her legs apart. “Please... Minato-Kun.” That plead left the redheads' lips. “I need you. Fuck me.” She was going to drive herself, insane.  
She then felt him begin to thrust in and out of her tight hole; his fingers pinching and pulling on one of her nipples. “Minato-Kun!” The redhead screamed as that single statement before being pushed her over the edge and her eyes shot opening as she felt her sweet honey coming out of her and covering the two fingers inside her, which were underneath the pool. It took all that she had not to sink into the water and drown. 'Boy', I think maybe I overdid it', Kushina chuckled to herself.

Words were simply not enough to describe what he had just seen. The woman that he had been spying had just masturbated in front of him, although be it unknowingly. Wanting to get a better look that the woman, he decided that his Akatsuki attire would have to be discarded for the time being.

So, he disguised himself and put on a green vest with a chain-link under vest, while leaving his black Akatsuki pants on, with the green vest top covering the insignia, before finally take the knot out of his hair, letting it all hang loose. 

(The uniform and appearance he hadn't been in since that dreaded day when he came face-to-face with Itachi Uchiha, and was forced to join into said group). Still keeping himself at bay from the beauty that was in the pool just mere feet away, he heard her speak. 

"Oooh, Minato-Kun, please. Please come home to me", and the mysterious redhead began to play with herself. It started by giving her breasts some much needed attention, before using one of her hands to dip down and started playing her pussy. "AHH, YYEEESSS", she screamed to the heavens just waiting to be filled by a cock that belonged to a certain Hokage. 

The sight of her heaving breasts and creamy thighs, her expression of euphoria and her thrusting fingers, slick with her own desire. His erection throbbed fiercely within the confines of his pants, yet he managed to maintain his composure. From the "show" she gave him eariler, Deidara could tell that whoever the lover/husband was, was obviously a very poor man to leave such a very hot woman in the state that she was in. The state was; the need to be filled. Deidara made up his mind. This woman was obviously in distress of needing a cock rammed inside of her. Deidara was the man that would take up this 'challenge', whither he be damned or not. 

The redhead was carousing her stomach lovingly, having flashbacks of when she was pregnant and thinking of the thought of having another 'Naruto' inside of her. She began to rise up out of the water, and get back into the Namikaze compound await to her boys to get home. In normal circumstances, she could deal a lethal throw with a single kunai that could kill multiple enemy as the force of her throw was so feared that no man ever dared to take her on one-on-one (other than Minato Namikaze). But here, out in the open, she was naked, with no weapons. She figured all she would be able to do was fend them off physically, which she did not like one bit, (without a kunai or shuriken in hand). 

In any other type of situations, Deidara would've made a couple of more "spider", bombs to get rid of the surrounding enemies, before using his special "C3" bomb to take out the leader. But this completely different from when he was a part of the Hidden Stone Village. He would be damned if one of works of art touched the naked maiden in the pool.

As she was about ready to step out of the spring, that was when Deidara began to make his move. "Why hello there, my fair lady", Deidara started, causing the gorgeous redhead to jump with embarrassment and her cheeks turned to the color of her hair. She went back into the pool and wrapped her towel around herself so the Rouge ninja didn't see any "foreign" objects hanging out. "Who...Who are you and what are you doing here?", Kushina shouted at Deidara. 

This was supposed to be her time to herself, and how dare this man interrupt her when she was having her time, alone. "First off", Deidara started. He needed to gain her trust if he was going to have his way with her later on. "Sorry. It's just that I was on a walk and I couldn't help but notice a pool nearby, and came across you in the process, beautiful", Deidara knew he was on the right track with the way that the women's cheeks flushed.

"I'd like to know what your name is, yeah", Deidara asked the frightened woman, who ran back into the water, to conceal her body to the pervert in front of her. "My name is..Kushina...Kushina Uzumaki", the redhead told the intruder who had interrupted her "beauty" time. The two of them shook hands before Kushina relaxed back into the water. 

"Oh, pleased to meet you Ms. Kushina. My name's Deidara, and I'm from the Hidden Rock Village, hmm", Deidara responded but unfortunately saw the redhead's expression changed from calm to....it looked like fear. "What's the matter? I'm not going to hurt too badly, yeah", as he approached the terrified redhead, who just so happen to be caught. One on hand she could run out of the pool, naked and all, and pray for her 'boys' to show up quickly, or she could try to manage this problem on her own.

'Uzumaki, huh? Wait a minute', Deidara thought to himself before dawning on to some realization. When he was younger, he remembered hearing about a trio of Leaf shinobi who came to the Hidden Rock Village during the Third Ninja War to bring back their comrades who had been taken hostage. The names where a young Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara, and Obito Uchiha. Everything went by smoothly except for Obito dying as a result of saving Kakashi, and having half of his face being crushed from a boulder.

Ending the flashback, he went back to the situation at hand and the women who was wondering on what Deidara was going to do with her. Instead of threatening her like she thought he was going to do, (since that is the motive of most Rouge ninjas), he instead stood over her by being just mere inches away from entering the pool. 

She then saw Deidara start to take his clothes off. He started first by taking off his mesh-top. He has a lean six-pack and muscles that most guys would kill for, and girls would claw at, just to feel them. Followed shortly thereafter by his black Akatsuki shorts. They came off, and all he had on were some boxers and did all that they could to hide the 'monster' that loved the show she provided for him. 

Though she wasn't one for taking looks at other men, she had to make an exception in this case. All that concealed himself from her were the "bomb" boxers he had on. As she was scanning his sexy frame, she couldn't help but notice a certain tent forming in his boxers. She was now licking her lips at the show that she had in front of her. Now, he had her literally and figuratively trapped. She was wondering if his was bigger than her husband's.

"I'm flattered, Mrs. Uzumaki, or should I say, Mrs. Namikaze, yeah?", Deidara couldn't believe his luck. He was going to fuck the wife of all shinobi's, and the best part is that no one was going to stop him. Whether they be friend, (Sasori, Tobi, etc...), or foe (Minato, Naruto, etc...). "What...what are you talking about, Deidara?", the shocked kunoichi asked. "Well", Deidara started before rubbing his thumb under his chin, loving to see her so scuffled. "Weren't you just comparing my cock to your husbands, hmm?". This really sucked. Not only was this ninja from an enemy village, but he also had the ability to read a person's mind.

Leave right now. L..leave...right now and I won't have you arrested", Kushina was trying her best not outright punch this guy in the face. "Oh, really?", Deidara wasn't threatened at all by Kushina's promise. Deidara the crossed his middle and index fingers on both hands. That could only mean one thing. "Shadow-Clone jutsu", the Rouge ninja shouted. Out of the blue, there appeared three Deidara's standing before her. Kushina could tell which one was the real one as the two clones pointed toward the 'ring' leader. Though she was still cautious, she moved through the family pool until she was right beneath Deidara's boxers. In one swoosh , she had a naked Rouge ninja standing before her.

It was long. So, very long. To further 'help' them along, the blonde ninja decided to sit down, with his legs going into the pool, so that his member would be accessible to her. She could see the veins on his cock, and the mushroom-like member wanted nothing to be buried inside of this 'hot' woman. 'Oh, yes', Kushina told herself, casting all of her doubts aside. 'He's definitely bigger than Minato'. Seven inches long and three inches thick. "So", Deidara asked wondering what the redhead's problem was. "Are you going to just stare at me, or are we going to do something? yeah". Not one for stalling, Kushina made the decision for the both of them as she brought her mouth around his cock. She decided to give the missing-ninja an underwater blow-job.

Deidara looked down and saw a mix of red and blue all in one. The way that she would go up and down on his cock, (underwater no less), had him seeing stars in a matter of seconds. Wanting her continue what she was doing, put one hand on her head to keep her in place. Kushina was born somehow with a tremendous gag reflex, as didn't come up for air for what seemed like an eternity, for she wanted to devour her treat, that Deidara wouldn't let her have until she "earned" it. "I'M CUMMING", Deidara finally sufficed, and unloaded his semen into Kushina's waiting mouth. 

Deidara felt his strength leave him, and plummeted to ground, and Kushina finally came up for air. "You really....should tell...me how you....managed...to do that, yeah", Deidara said in between sobs as he had received the blowjob of a lifetime. "Now, you should know", Kushina replied before poking herself with her index finger, thinking of a reply for him. "a "female" ninja never reveals her secrets", before sticking her tongue out at him. 'I show you, yeah', Deidara told himself.

Well, Ms. Kushina allow me to show you a trick that I'm not only graced with, but also born with, yeah", and the Rouge ninja began his slow walk towards the wife of the Fourth Hokage. Slowly, Kushina back to tread herself back from the Rock native, until she felt something solid, (and no, it wasn't the other end of the pool). She turned her head and saw that one of Deidara's clones made its way into the pool without her even noticing. "You want to learn about tricks, huh?", the clone asked but not before nipping at the redhead's ear, electing a moan from Kushina.

The clone decides to bring his hands on to her hips to support her from falling over in the water. Just as she was about to retort, she felt the familiar muscle that she had recently had inside of her mouth was now inches away from entering her ass. There were so many reasons as to why this shouldn't be happening. The foremost reason is that she'd be cheating on her husband. The very man who had saved her the ninja from the Rock village oh, so many years ago. 

The three Deidara's now had her surrounded, and were in the pool with her now. One on facing her back, and two facing her front. "Wait, shouldn't we continue our conversation that we had before?", Kushina tried to back out of this. She really didn't want to do this after all. "Why? The way you gave me that awesome blowjob, I'd think you'd trying to seduce me." Seduce him? If there was any one man that she want right now, it would be Minato, but since he'd been out on a misson with Naruto, the chances of him showing were slim to none. Despite being called the "Yellow Flash", Kushina knew that he wouldn't be showing up anytime soon, especially when he was needed the most.

"You want to know something funny?", Deidara asked suppressing the urge to have his way with her. "I saw you, yeah". Kushina was about to ask what he meant by that, until he continued, cutting her off. "I saw you grabbing your breasts. Moaning with need. Playing with yourself. The fact Kushina, is that you're lonely, and you want to feel a man's touch, yeah", Deidara admitted that he'd spied on her, when she thought she'd be alone by herself. She got ready to unleash one of her knockout punches, but the blonde caught it without much effort.

"Let me show you what I mean Kushina," the clone whispered against her ear, the clones body molding against hers once more, forcing her back further on to his body, though not entering her yet. "Let me show my art." This was it. She push all of this into the back of her mind, and never look back. She wanted to say no. However her mouth answered for her before logic and reasoning could talk her out of it.

"Ok". Kushina didn't even hear herself speak her answer, but Deidara did. Resulting in a kiss. Once we get out of this pool, we aren't sure we'll can't any promises we'll be able to stop, yeah." Still blown away from his earlier kiss, Kushina nodded her head up and down again. Though she didn't get a kiss like before, she did receive a smile that almost made her knees buckle. "Should we take this somewhere not so...open?", one of the clones asked, which Kushina only smiled her answer. In the blink of an eye, the four of them were gone.

Cliffhanger =(  
Part 2 with done hopefully by the end of the year!!!


End file.
